House Paran
House Paran was a noble house of the Malazan Empire based in the capital Unta.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.45/46 The children of House Paran were central characters in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. Members of the family *Father (unnamed) - in 1154 BS, he was a wine merchant with vineyards on Malaz Island. He was negotiating the Island export tithe with harbour officials at the time of his sons meeting with Whiskeyjack.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3 He condemned his son for choosing to become a soldier.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.46 By 1161 BS, his health was failing and he was slowly withdrawing from the daily chores, passing on responsibility to his daughter Tavore.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.49 *Felisin Paran, the mother, was well known as being gifted with visions.House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.971 *Ganoes Stabro Paran, eldest son *Tavore Paran, middle daughter - one year younger than brother Ganoes *Felisin Paran, youngest daughter The family estate in Unta The family estate was located in the Noble District of Unta. From the direction of the palace, it could be reached by going via Marble Slope Road.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.46-47 The walls of the estate were made out of grey-black glittering basalt from the Imperial quarries outside Unta.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.41 One entrance to the estate was a single, narrow high door along one side wall which faced an alley which would have passed for a street in another part of the city. The door was barred from the inside, visitors would ring the thin bell-chain to alert the house guard/s to their presence. Once through the inwards opening door, there was a path leading between two outbuildings of the estate to a courtyard. The old well in the courtyard, made of carved stones by people pre-dating even the Kanese looked ready to crumble into a heap. Under the estate house itself were similarly unmortared stones in the deepest reaches, rooms and tunnels too bent, twisted and uneven to use.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.47/48 The house itself featured a feast hall with a long dining table, chairs, longbenches and panelled walls. Somewhere on the estate was a tapestry depicting the young Ganoes Paran.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.47-49 Further holdings The family had a country estate at Emalau where they raised foals.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1 House Paran horses were a fine breed. They were fast, clever, and of almost legendary endurance. They were impatient of incompetence, and ever testing of a rider's claim to being in charge.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.799 They owned vineyards both in UntaDeadhouse Gates, Prologue, UK MMPB p.28 and Malaz Island.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.380 The Paran Estates on Malaz Island were known for their white wines. Employees In 1161 BS, the estate in Unta was guarded by Gamet who had been hired by Ganoes' father three years previously.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.47 The family also employed servants and groundskeepers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.48 Someone called Sebry was likely Felisin's riding instructor or a groom. Ganoes had a Napan tutor.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2 Notes and references de:Haus Paran Category:Unta